


Surprise!

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Pregnant Emma, silly gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: What if, when Hook went to convince Emma to come home, he finds out something that jepordises his plans?or,The one where Emma gets pregnant in the missing year and shit gets complicated.set in season 3, except Snow isn't pregnant, Henry has his memories not Emma, and everyone has their memories of the "missing" year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! give this story a chance, after a rewatch of once ive become obsessed with swanqueen!

Hook approached the apartment he knows belonged to Emma swan. Although Regina had given him a speech to say once she answers the door, he was going for the more practical approach. Kissing her.

All of that however, flew out the window the moment Emma answered the door. His eyes bulged out of his head as he took in the very different looking Swan. Emma for her part looked confused, hand resting protectively on her large stomach. Large stomach.

Pregnant. Emma was pregnant. 

Hook opened his mouth, only for nothing to come out of it. Turning immediately, he practically sprints down the corridor and out of the apartment block. He knew the child couldn’t be his own, and knew he couldn’t possibly get in the way of this. 

“Who was that mom?” Henry asks from his spot at the dinner table.

“No idea, must’ve knocked on the wrong door.” Emma responds with a chuckle.

“How embarrassing.” Henry grins, finishing his eggs and placing the plate in the sink.

“I know, you should’ve seen his face!” Emma snorts, rubbing her swollen belly.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“Hook! Where’s Emma and Henry?” Regina says harshly.

Hook sighs into the small compact mirror, having calmed down enough to speak this time. 

“We need to drop it Regina.” He responds.

“How dare you!! That’s my family you’re talking about!” Regina barks angrily.

“They- they’re happy. I couldn’t get Swan to remember.” Hook says sadly.

“You didn’t try to kiss her did you?” Regina asks angrily.

“No. I- it won’t work.” Hook says, closing the mirror instantly.

Xxxxxxxx

About a week after opening the door to the strange man, a package is delivered to her. Although she insisted it couldn’t be hers, the mailman only rolled his eyes before leaving, refusing to take it back. 

“What is it?” Henry asks eagerly.

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t order anything.” Emma says, before squinting suspiciously at her son.

“Woah, don’t look at me! I promise I didn’t.” Henry says, holding his arms in the air.

Emma hums lowly before slowly opening the package. Inside, she was surprised to see a book, with once upon a time written on the front. She opens it slowly, flicking through it with Henry looking over her shoulder.

“Must be a gift for the baby?” Henry supplies with a smile.

“Maybe. I don’t know why though.” Emma responds with a slightly sad smile, dropping the book on the counter.

“I’m going to go lie down kid, shout if you need anything.” Emma says, turning and practically wobbling to her bedroom.

Henry smiles sadly after his mom. The pregnancy has been really tough on her, he wonders if it was the same on him. Plus he knows the thought of being a single mother to two kids is taking it’s toll on her.

His smile turns more happy at the thought of someone sending her something for the baby. He doesn’t know what it is yet, but he’s hoping for a sister. He’ll really be happy with either, but he thinks it would be nice for his mom to have both.

He walks over to the book, picking it up and flicking through it. Landing on the story of the evil queen, his mind goes foggy, memories flooding through him as he touches the book. Once everything is clear, he gasps.

He remembers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Reginas phones rings loudly throughout the empty mansion. She hurries towards it, heart thumping wildly when she sees it’s a number she doesn’t have saved. Answering it quickly, she prays it’s Emma or henry.

“Mom?! I remember!!” Henry whisper shouts.

“Henry, my dear boy.” Regina whispers back, eyes full of tears.

“Ma doesn’t remember though, and there’s something big.” Henry responds.

“What do you mean dear?” Regina ignores the pang of sadness she feels at hearing Emma doesn’t remember.

“Um… it’s probably better to see it.” Henry says clumsily.

“Okay.”

 

“How can I convince Ma to come to storybrooke?” Henry akss anxiously.

“I don’t know darling, i’m sure we’ll firgure something out.” Regina responds.

“I know, we always find a way.”

God she missed him.

 

Xxxxxxxx

Not a few days later and Henry is sat in his mothers bug, not even attempting at hiding his excitement. Emma sat in the drivers seat, smiling at her kids excitment. Even though she’s no idea why he’s so excited to go to Maine. 

Henry managed to convince his mother to go on a week long trip to Maine. It wasn’t that hard, they spoke about going on a road trip for months, always putting it off because of work, school, the baby or all three. 

Henry got to pick the destination, typing storybrookes address into the GPS. his reasoning was that Maine was beautiful, relaxing, and he heard they do the best burgers and hot cocoa. The last part was really his selling point to his mother.

Why he picked a small town called storybrooke? Well Henry just said he liked the name. 

He had texted his mother, Regina, telling her that operation Panda was a go. What? His ma was huge like a panda, and even though he is currently the only one to get the joke, it was totally worth it. Regina was just happy to hear her sons sniggers after being without them for a year.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma pulls up into the very small, bland looking town. Henry excitingly unbuckles his seatbelt, racing out of the car and into the diner. Emma shouts after him, cursing loudly at how slow she was now that she was pregnant.

Henry races into the diner, spotting Regina and immediately slamming into her, hugging her tightly. Regina grips him tightly, overcome with happiness.

“We don’t have much time. Prepare yourself.” Henry says, pulling away before sitting on a stool.

Reginas confusion was soon answers as a very out of breathe Emma slams through the doors of the diner, bringing all eyes on her. Her hair was longer, and slightly darker, her wardrobe also seemed improved. 

The biggest shocker to everyone in the diner was the large bulge she calls a stomach.

“Kid!! What the hell! You know I can’t run.” Emma says, pracitcally stomping up to Henry.

Regina couldn’t believe the woman was pregnant. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She must have a husband in this life she gave her. Swallowing down the sudden taste of bile she has, regina steps closer.

“Good morning, I don’t seem to think we’ve met.” Regina says politely with a smile.

“‘Sup? I’m Emma, this is my kid Henry.” Emma responds with a friendly smile.

“I’m Regina mills, Mayor of this town.”

“Wow mayor, what year are we in?” Emma responds with a snort.

Regina goes to responds before the door slams open yet again, followed by a loud gasp. Snow and David stood in shock, taking in their very pregnant daughter, who’s staring at them in confusion and mild alarm.

“S-sorry we don’t get many new people.” Snow squeaks out, staring at Emmas belly.

“I can see that.” Emma says, covering her belly with a protective hand. 

Snow is herded into a booth by David, who throws a smile at the trio before gathering his wife in his arms protectively. Emma scrunches her eyebrows in confusion at the pair before turning back to the mayor. 

“Is there any hotel or anything here? I could go for a nap right now.” Emma says with a chuckle, suddenly seeming pale.

“Of course, theres an inn just through those doors. Are you alright?” Regina asks in concern.

“I’m good thanks.” Emma says, despite wobbling on her legs.

“Her pregnancy has been super tough.” Henry adds, standing to help his mother.

“Dude!”

“Well it’s true.” Henry huffs.

“Let me help.” Regina says, wrapping strong arms around the blonde.

By the time they got to the room, letting Emma settle herself on the bed, the blonde was blushing furiously. Regina could only grin. Sometimes things never change.

 

Xxxxxxxxx

As the next few days passed, Emma finds herself spending most of the day with her son, and this Mayor chick. Hey her hormones where all over the place and this woman was pretty hot, can you blame her?

Regina got on extremely well with her son, making her feel all warm inside. Hormones of course, duh. Regina had invited them both to her house for dinner, saying that too much diner food wasn’t good for her baby or her son. 

She briefly wondered if Regina had kids of her own, considering how motherly she was to the pair of them. However, upon arriving to her amazing looking house, she found no trace of a kid living there. 

Regina greeted them kindly, helping Emma out of her jacket, which yes she was having trouble with but she could TOTALLY do it on her own okay? Bringing them into the huge kitchen. 

“Wow. That smells amazing.” Emma says, mouth watering.

“Lasagne, a famous dish of mine.” Regina grins playfully.

Emma beams in response, sitting down across from her. Regina always was a sucker for the blondes smile. She gives the woman an extra big slice, and her son a smaller one, ignoring his pout. 

Emma practically inhales her dish, sheepishly reaching to cut herself more. Regina only chuckles in response, before watching Henry do the same only a few minutes later. Less sheepishly, of course.

After dinner, Henry got up and almost sprinted to the living room, before remembering he needed to ask. After being given the go ahead, he sprints towards the living room, wasting no time in turning on the tv.

Emma hangs back, insisting on helping to clear the table. At least this Emma seemed to have more manners instilled in her than old Emma.

“So… May I ask you something?” Regina starts almost nervously.

“Sure.” Emma responds easily, seemingly without that trust barrier old her had.

“Do you.. Are you single?” Regina asks, eyes widening as she hears how it sounds.

“Yup.” Emma responds with a large smirk.

“I-I just meant. You’re pregnant so I assumed, not that you HAVE to have someone but-” 

“No, just me. And Henry.” Emma cut in, looking sad.

“The father?” Regina tried.

“Not around.” Emma says sharply, old her shining through.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry, you just seemed sad.” Regina responds softly.

After a long few minutes Emma sighed.

“Look, Henry doesn’t even know this, but I- I don’t even know who the dad is.” Emma responds with a frown.

“Oh. I mean, that’s quite alright plenty people nowadays don’t.” Regina responds.

“No I- I was attacked and well, I wasn’t sure anything happened when I woke up until well-.” 

“Until you found out you were pregnant.” Regina finishes.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m over it.” Emma shrugs.

Regina steps closer to her all of the sudden, deciding it was now or never. Leaning in slowly, she still wanted the woman to have the option to pull away or not. She was definitely surprised when the blonde met her halfway, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Then there was a bright light, shooting out towards every inch of the mansion. It flew out passed it and down miflin street, before eventually passing through all of storybrooke, all it’s residents knowing now that the curse was broken.

 

“Gina I-I remember.”


	2. Babies and fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina navigating through the first year of their babies life.
> 
>  
> 
> extremely fluffy and a squint of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!! I was expecting maybe one or two comments :P i'm so happy at so many responses for a continued piece!! I hope you guys like it!

Having Emma remember was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, she had her family back, but, Regina also had to watch the light in cursed Emma’s eyes leave. Her old, guarded self came back, stepping away from the brunette, cheeks bright red in embarrassment. 

Regina had originally thought it was because of their kiss, but after Emma gripped her hand tightly, while also barely looking her in the eye, it all clicked. It was because of her confession, of how she became pregnant.

“Thank you for telling me dear, there’s no reason to be embarrassed.” Regina says softly.

Emma only nods with a shy smile, squeezing Regina’s hand slightly. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma’s reunion with her parents was almost awkward. Emma was happy to see her parents, but knew they’d make a big deal about her pregnancy. Which they did. Snow immediately began gushing and fawning over her, hands on her swollen belly. 

“How far along are you? Who’s the father?” Snow asks excitingly.

“I’m 7 months pregnant.” Emma responded, face twisted.

Thankfully Snow seemed to pick up on her daughters discomfort over the father question, dropping it instantly. Regina stepped closer to the blonde, placing her hand softly to the girls lower back. Snow smiles widely at the pair.

“I’m glad to see you two are still together.” Snow smiles.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Emma asks in confusion.

Snows facial expression turns awkward, choosing not to respond. However her glance at her daughters swollen belly was enough of an answer for Regina.

“Oh please, we already have one child together.” Regina says dismissively.

“So, you would help care for this child?” David asks protectively.

“Of course.”

“Really?” Emma asks quietly, anxiety written all over her face.

“Of course dear, if you want me to.” Regina responds softly.

“I do.” 

Regina and Emma share a loving smile between one another.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

A month later finds an even bigger Emma, bedridden and grumpy in their master bedroom. It was a no brainer the blonde would move into the manor with the other Mills. As her pregnancy nears it’s end, Emma was placed on strict bed rest.

She didn’t have to be happy about it.

“How are we today?” Regina asks softly, walking into the room with a plate full of pancakes.

“Bored.” Emma pouted.

Regina only chuckles before handing over the plate, watching in amazement and disgust as her girlfriend guzzles the entire plate down in record time. Regina then hands over a glass of water and two of the doctor prescribed painkillers.

“Stay and cuddle us?” Emma asks after swallowing her pills, puppy dog look in full swing, hands cradling her stomach.

“You know I can’t resist when you make that face.” Regina says with a playful sigh, climbing into bed behind Emma.

Emma wiggles without grace, until she’s in perfect position for Regina to wrap her arm around her torso.

“I also don’t appreciate you using our baby against me.” Regina mumbles.

“I love when you say that.” Emma says with a happy smile, playing with Reginas fingers.

“Say what?”

“Our baby.”

“It… it is though, right?” Regina asks uncertainly.

“Of course.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma thinks she can pinpoint the exact second she realised her water broke. She was sitting in her parents loft, listening to her mothers gossip about Ruby when she felt a slight pang. She ignored it at first, snorting at her mothers words about the waitress.

Regina was brewing green tea for Emma, something the blonde fell inlove with in her few months pregnant here, while Henry was playing a videogame with David in the living room. The pangs got worse, to the point where she lurched forward with a loud groan.

“Emma?!” Snow practically squeals, jumping from her stool.

“I- I ow! Fuck!” is Emmas only response.

“You can’t be having the baby yet, you’re not due for another 3 weeks!” Regina yells, rushing to her girlfriends side.

David practically sprints for his coat, throwing Henry his before grabbing his car keys. Snow did run for the go bag Regina left there just in case, while Regina helps Emma out the door, everything an organised mess. 

Xxxxxxxx

 

Fast forward hours of intense labour, a drenched, tired Emma cradles a tiny bundle in her arms. Looking down at the baby, she’s completely overtaken with emotion. Sobs shake through her body as she stares, Regina rushing to her side.

“What’s wrong Dear?” Regina asks in concern, swiping the hair off of her sweaty forehead.

“I never got to do this with Henry.” Emma sobs, holding the baby close.

Regina understood perfectly, wrapping her arms around Emma until she calmed down. Once she did, she called out to a nurse to allow the rest of their family into the room. The trio practically shove their way in, Snow letting out a soft gasp as she sees the small bundle.

“Well? What is it?” Henry grins, rushing to his mothers side.

“Henry, meet your sister, Lily.” Emma says softly.

“Awesome!” Henry says happily, hoping up gently next to his mother, resting his head on her shoulder to get a better look at his sister.

Regina still sat on the other side of her, arm wrapped behind Emma as she peers lovingly down at her daughter. They all hear- and see- a flash of light, looking up to see a practically weeping Snow holding her large camera up.

Emma only snorts loudly before beckoning her parents over, handing her daughter over carefully to her mother, watching her with watery eyes. Snow immediately starts cooing at the bundle, crying softly. 

Emma wonders if her mother is feeling the same way looking at Lily as she did.

Xxxxxxxx

Lily was an angel baby, well as Emma likes to say. She only cried when hungry, tired, or had a wet diaper. She slept pretty well and wasn’t too fussy when it came to eating. In the passed 3 weeks since she’s been home, the entire manor was practically unrecognizable.

Regina became obsessed with online shopping, buying a huge amount of clothing, toys, and well, anything for Lily. Emma had taken to being a mother to an infant quite quickly. Regina was only a slight bit jealous of the blondes natural ease into it.

Everything seemed to crash and burn for Regina. 

Regina is currently in the kitchen with Henry, teaching her eager son how to properly sterilise his sisters bottles. Regina’s heart melted at how taken he already is with his sister. She had even awoke one night at 3am, tip toeing into her daughters nursery, only to find Henry cooing gently at her.

He had said he heard her crying and came in to help, but was too worried about picking her out of the crib on his own. Considering it was the weekend and they both could sleep in, Regina had turned on the light and taught his son how to properly pick his sister up should he ever need to.

Ever since, Henry was obsessed with learning everything. 

“Alright, you just leave them in this machine until it blinks and there we go.” She says with a smile.

“Awesome. I read online about how important this stuff is, Lily could get super sick if it isn’t done properly.” Henry says with a frown.

“Of course, but she has two mothers and a big brother who know how to do it properly.” Regina smiles.

“Yeah, i’ll protect her.” Henry says, puffing out his chest.

Regina chuckles, opening her mouth to respond before hearing the telltale sound of her daughters whimpers, through one of many baby monitors they have. Emma was upstairs having a nap, still exhausted from giving birth.

Regina heads upstairs instead, in order to give the blonde some time in bed. When she gets to the nursery however, she realises Emma is awake, cradling her daughter to her chest.

Lily has her head resting on her mothers shoulder, gurgling happily. Emma is swaying slowly, humming a tune Regina doesn’t recognize. The brunette stands at the door with a small smile plastered on her face as she watches her love sway around the room.

Emma spins gently, making eye contact with Regina before beaming at her, spinning again and practically waltzing around the room. Regina laughs openly at her girlfriends antics, reaching out when she’s close enough for Lily.

Her daughter wiggles slightly in her arms as she’s transferred, but slowly stills. Regina kisses the top of her head softly before planting a kiss on Emma’s lips. The pair peck eachothers lips back and forth before Emma pulls away with a glint in her eye. 

“Careful, or else we’ll have baby number three on the way.” The blonde jokes with a grin.

“Hmmm I have always wanted a big family.” Regina smirks playfully.

“Deal.” Emma says with a happy smile.

“Yeah?” 

“Yup. Just give me like a year or so to recover from this one. Also any more than two and you gotta marry me.” Emma grins playfully.

“Deal.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I feel it Gina, she’s so close I just know it.” Emma huffs.

“You can’t force it dear.” Regina chuckles.

Emma only huffs louder from her spot on the floor. Lily’s sitting up on her play mat, chewing her teething ring vigorously. Regina is sat behind her, chuckling at her impatient, grumpy girlfriend. 

“She’s 6 months old Regina! She’s behind!” Emma pouts.

“4 months is merely a starting point Emma, she has until 9 months before she’s considered behind, besides, some babies never crawl and skip straight ahead to walking.” Regina said calmly.

“Henry crawled at 4 months.” Emma mumbled childishly, fumbling with the camera in her hands.

“That he did.”

Sometimes it was hard to remember that Emma had all these memories Henry. That, although where not her own, where still accurate to henry’s development. Regina stares at the blonde lovingly, watching her fumble with the camera she borrowed from Snow.

“One book I read said that we should prompt her.” Emma supplied, moving forward towards her daughter.

“What do you suggest?” Regina asks in interest.

“Easy. Babies love mimicking right?” Emma says, before going on all fours.

Emma begins crawling around the floor, calling out her daughters name to follow. Lily however, had other ideas. The baby found her mother far too entertaining, staying routed to the spot, laughing loudly at her. 

Emma begins laughing too, crawling towards the baby and kissing her forehead before crawling away again, leaving the baby in hysterics. Regina had already picked up the discarded camera, gleefully recording this beautiful moment between them. 

Henry walks in only a few minutes later, immediately asking what was going on with an amused smile. Lily squealed at the sight of her brother, eager hands reaching for him. Henry grinned at her and stepped closer.

“I’m trying to get her to crawl.” Emma says with a pout.

“Ah, mimicking?” Henry asks, sitting on the mat.

“Yes! Thank you!” Emma practically shouts.

Henry grins before starting to crawl around the mat too, making random faces at Lily each time he turns to face her. Lily may have not learnt to crawl that day, but she definitely laughed so hard she fell backwards in her mothers lap.

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

Emma is out on a walk with her mother, pushing her 8 month old Lily in her stroller. Well, okay, her mom was currently pushing her daughter in her stroller. No one can say no to Snow whites pout, not even Emma okay?

David hung back with Regina and Henry, chatting about the new call of duty game he had bought and was trying out. What? He had a teenage grandson okay? He may or may not have gotten addicted.

Not that Henry was complaining. 

They were headed to Granny’s for dinner, a nice family outing on the very warm day. This would be Lily’s first time eating anywhere that wasn’t a house, and Emma was weirdly worried. She had become quite protective of her daughter, and the thought of anyone other than family being near her sent her thoughts in overdrive.

At 8 months old, lily was crawling (thank god) and babbling non stop. The little girl had curly, blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes like her mother. She was practically a carbon copy of Emma. Regina had to admit she secretly loved that.

They make their way into the diner and towards their regular booth, Henry already running off to grab one of the few baby chairs in the place. He then picked up his pretty heavy sister, and gently placed her in it, kissing her head lightly. 

They all order, Emma watching Ruby carefully as she fawns over Lily. Everything was going well, until Hook made his way through the diner doors, stopping abruptly when his eyes landed on Emmas table.

Of course Emma had seen him around since being home, it had been almost a year. She just somehow managed to never have him and her daughter in the same area. She’s fairly certain this would be Hooks first time seeing the baby. Considering his appearance, she’d guess she was right.

“Emma… is this?” Hook starts.

“Mine and Reginas daughter? Yes.” Emma shoots back coldly, clutching Reginas hand.

“Oh, of course she’s just very-”

“Stop. leave us alone, right now. Just go!” Emma bursts, doing her best not to scare Lily.

Hook takes the hint, practically running out of the diner. The rest of the room was in complete silence, confused as to why Emma reacted this way to what seemed like a fairly nice conversation. 

“Excuse us.” Regina says quickly, standing and pushing Emma out of the booth.

Emma follows silently, before Regina stops in the bathroom, looking at her patiently.

“I-I I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Emma says shakily.

“Sweetheart, I know you, and I know when something’s going on. Please talk to me.” Regina prompts gently.

“I- i’ve been having nightmares. Flashbacks.” Emma says shakingly.

“To… that night?” Regina says slowly, squeezing Emmas hand.

“I didn’t remember it. Not at first but, then the flashbacks started and- god Regina seeing Hook standing over Lily I just-” Emma starts.

“I understand, i’m so sorry Dear” Regina says, instantly understanding.

Taking the shaken woman in her arms, she holds her gently, while the blonde desperately tries to piece herself together.

“God Gina, I really love you, you know.” Emma practically whispers.

It wasn’t the first time they’ve said it, not by far. Each time though, feels like the first time to Regina. God she’s just a cheesy mess now. Gee thanks Emma.

“I really love you too darling.” Regina responds softly, kissing Emma soundly.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma was frantically running around the room, placing decoration after decoration almost randomly around the living room. Regina stood in the kitchen with Henry, baby monitor in hand, watching her son with a smile as he decorated the massive pink cake.

Regina glances up to the doorway as she watches her love reach up and stretch a banner across the doorway. With her arms still up in the air, Emma makes eye contact with Regina, sending a wink and a happy grin her way.

It’s been 4 months since Emma’s incident with Hook in Granny’s. The woman is doing much better, having agreed to talk to Archie twice a week about everything. She only goes once a week now, but it certainly has helped her come to terms with everything.

Regina’s noticed how more relaxed and unguarded Emma has become since going to see the cricket. Well, she’s always been that way at home with Regina and their children, but she’s happy to see her more that way outside too. Not completely unguarded, but she’s getting there.

It’s their daughters first birthday, who’s currently still asleep despite it being almost noon. She’s definitely Emma’s daughter. Lily is already walking, quite well Regina thinks proudly. She can also say a few words, including Mama. 

Emma almost screamed the first time it was directed to her. (Regina might’ve too. Shush.) 

“Wow, awesome decorating skills kid.” Emma says lightly, ruffling Henry’s hair.

“Thanks Ma.” Henry says, scrunching his face at his mothers antics.

“What’s that one for?” Emma asks, pointing to the tinier cake.

“I think you mean who’s that one for.” Regina says with a smirk.

“Whatever.” Emma says with an eye roll, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

“It’s the one Lily’s having. I saw a video on youtube, it was so cute.” Henry practically gushed.

“It was. But keeping our daughter’s health in mind, that one has much less icing and sugar in it.” Regina says sternly.

Emma smiles lovingly, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling her close.

“I still love it when you say that.” Emma mumbles with a grin.

“I know.” Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck.

“If you two are gonna make out, please do it somewhere else. You’re ruining my flow.” Henry says, not taking his eyes off the cake.

Both women burst out laughing at his antics, Regina pulling Emma out of the room for an impromptu make out session.

Xxxxxxxx

 

“Gam!!” Lily shouts, attempting to run but failing towards her grandmother.

“Woah! Slow down sweetheart!” Snow says with a laugh, catching her Granddaughter before she fell.

Lily only hugs her close, giggling loudly. Snow laughs too, holding her close as she walks further through the house, happily taking in the explosion of birthday decorations. David trudges in behind her, large wrapped present in his hands. 

“Hey guys! Dad you can put that over there.” Emma says, stepping close to her mother to squeeze her arm gently.

David places the gift down carefully, grinning at his daughter as her embraces her warmly. He drags Regina into a hug too, before doing the same to Henry. Ruby arrives next, Belle in tow as the pair carry a large amount of books.

“She can’t read yet, but these will be very important.” Belle quips, as they drop the books next to the growing pile of presents.

Ruby only rolls her eyes fondly before heading towards Snow to deliver some tickles to the toddler. Hook and Leroy show up at the same time, both looking slightly awkward. Ever since agreeing to therapy, Emma quickly apologised to the man, and they’ve become quite close friends.

Doesn’t mean that this party wouldn’t be awkward for him.

After chatting and grabbing some drinks, everyone settled down for the best part of the day. Snow sat in the front with her large camera, grinning excitedly. Henry walks out with a large grin, the small cake with a single candle in it.

The chorus of happy birthday was sung by everyone, Lily only looking mildly horrified. Henry sat next to her, grinning through the song. Once the song ended, he slid the cake closer to his sister, blowing the candle out for her.

Taking out the candle, making sure to look for any loose wax, he pushes the cake right up to Lily, sitting back so he can also take some photos from his phone. Lily stared at the cake in confusion, before reaching out to swipe at the frosting. 

Seconds after sticking her finger in her mouth, she dives for the cake, face first. Emma, who was sitting on the other side of her, burst out laughing, as well as Henry. Regina grimaced at the mess, but couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.

Lily sat up again, eyes wide at all the sugar in her system. She then grabs fistfuls, trying to shove as much cake in her face as her mouth would allow. Emma scoots closer, massive grin on her face.

“Looks yummy, can Mama have some?” She asks with a grin.

Lily beams at her mother, grabbing a handful of cake and shoving it in her mothers face. Both Regina and Henry burst out laughing, watching as Emma licked as much as she could into her mouth. Snow looks up from her camera with a grin, happy she captured the entire moment.

Emma wipes some off of her cheek, smudging Reginas nose with it. Regina glared at her, but all malice was lost considering her nose was covered in bright pink frosting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma walks into her house after a particularly long and hard day at the station. Stretching out her tired limbs, she heads into the living room, frowning when her family is nowhere insight. Glancing at her clock, she sees it’s nearing 9pm. 

That would only explain Lily’s absence, not Regina or Henry’s. Emma heads to the cart where the alcohol is kept, going to grab her whiskey before seeing a small note, and a white rose. Smiling slightly, Emma picked the note up carefully.

‘ I want another one.’

Frowning deeply, Emma wracks her brain trying to figure out what the note means. Not seconds later, Emma feels the telltale sign of magic, turning quickly to see familiar purple smoke disappearing. But Emma isn’t face to face with Regina.

So she glances down.

A nervous Regina is kneeling, on one knee, staring up openly at Emma. The blondes mouth falls open in shock, not even able to think a single thought. Regina takes a large breathe.

“I want another one. Another child. You said wait a year or so, and it’s been a year and a half. You also said I had to marry you first and I- I couldn’t think of anything i’d want more.” Regina starts.

“I love you Emma, I love our children and our life together. I never thought i’d get my happy ending, but it’s always been you. You gave me hope for happiness, you gave birth to Henry, you made it so I became a mother.” Regina continues tearily.

“I thought when he brought you here that that was my chance shattered. But it wasn’t, because YOU are my happiness. You are everything Emma. I’m sorry i’m not always able to communicate that to you.” Regina says, face scrunching awkwardly.

“But Emma, you are the love of my life. I could think of nothing better than to call you my wife. Please, marry me?” Regina finishes.

“Yes, god yes I- Yes!” Emma practically sobs, throwing herself onto Regina.

They both tumble backwards onto the carpet, happy laughter bubbling up through their sobs. They share a passionate, loving kiss, barely containing their laughter through the kiss. Emma sits back, looking down lovingly at Regina, watching as the woman slides the beautiful ring onto her finger.

“Where is-”

“Both our children are with their grandparents.” Regina finishes.

“Let’s get a head start on baby number three huh?” Emma supplies with a smirk.

 

And Regina? God she never thought she could be this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please comment your thoughts!


End file.
